Paralyzed
by Serene Cullen
Summary: BOB HARPER JILLIAN MICHAELS! Jillian wakes up from a coma to discover some horrible news but of course the wonderful and sexy Bob is always by her side and is committed to help her. But Jill's memories are clouded and it's hard to figure out what happened
1. Comas

Comas

My eyes fluttered open and I saw white, white, and white. As I blinked I saw blinding lights shine in my eyes. My eyes had a hard time reopening until his voice broke the silence. "Jill?" he whispered. I felt his grip on my hand; he held it so tightly and gripped harder. "Jillian are you awake?" his voice dared to hope.

"Bob?" my voice sounded cracky and strained.

"Doctor! Nurse!" he yelled and one side of my bed sunk down a bit as he leaned over. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Oh thank God Jillian," he was practically near tears as he brought my hand up against his chest. "Jillian oh Jillian," he was lost for words as I looked around the room groggily.

"Bob my head hurts," I said trying to move my neck.

"Careful honey it's in a neck brace," he said touching my cheek gently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know honey, I got a call from the hospital the day after it happened and they said you flipped your motorcycle somehow. I was confused because you've never had a problem with your motorcycle at all hon. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head and inhaled deeply and tried to turn to look at the person who walked in. "We heard you call," a lady in a rather short white dress said. "Oh Miss Michaels you're up!" The nurse rushed over to the bedside and begun checking charts. "I'll return," she said before exiting once again.

"Short visit," I muttered.

"She probably went off to get the doctor," Bob said stroking my hand. "I'm so happy you're awake," Bob kissed my hand.

"Bob how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just about two months honey."

"Two months," I mulled the thought over in my head. "What about my team? What about The Biggest Loser? What happened?"

"Oh honey don't worry about that. You only missed two weeks then the contestants went home before the finale. I personally took your team on as well. Don't worry honey ok you just focus on getting better."

"Well hello there Miss Michaels it's good to see you're awake," a man in a doctor's coat said walking in.

"Hi ya I'm feeling ok but this neck brace is kind of a pain," I said pulling on it lightly before Bob could get my hand back under control.

"Well let me just check on it and we'll see if we can take that off, how does that sound?" he asked beginning to poke and prod at the brace. He took the brace off and gently massaged my neck before turning it gently back and forth. "Does that hurt at all? I need you to be honest Miss Micheals."

"It doesn't hurt except for stiffness," I answered honestly.

"Well we'll leave it off for a bit and see how it feels in a few hours alright?" I nodded and he continued his short physical.

When he reached my knee I looked up "aren't you going to check my lower leg?" I asked.

Bob and the doctor both looked up with slight alarm. "Honey he's touching your lower leg," Bob said moving closer to my side.

"Tell me when you feel my hand," the doctor said, about two inches above my knee I nodded. "Alright so from just above your knee down to your ankle you have no feeling anymore Miss Michaels. It is highly unlikely that you'll ever walk again Miss Michaels."

I looked up at Bob terrified. "It's ok hun," he took my hand and brought it close to his heart. "Honey we'll work through this," he climbed onto the bed with me and ignored the doctor's grunt of protest. "People are told they'll never walk again all the time. We are two very good trainers and between us we can figure out a solution. There's water therapy and we'll use it to its full advantage. I'll work with you honey ok? I'll never abandon you."

"But Bob," started to sniff. "There's more than that, I'll have to go into a home for the disabled. I'll lose my house, my freedom, my job. Bob I'm going to lose everything from this. And, and I'm- I'm fat," I blurted as I looked down at my body for the first time in awhile.

"Jillian you are _not_ fat darling. You haven't moved for two months you're going to put on some weight. We'll work with the upper body and burn it off and work in the pool to restore your ability to walk."

"Bob I'm not going to have any place to stay," Jillian sniffed. "I don't want to be in a home with people who don't know or care about me."

"Honey you think I'm going to let you go to a home? Darling you're staying with me," Bob insisted.

"I couldn't impose like that," I said looking down. "I wish I could I really do because I'm going to hate living in a home but I'll just slow your life down baby."

"Jillian, you could _never_ slow my life down because you are my life. Don't you remember what happened that night?"

#

**AN: So hopefully you like this story. The idea popped into my head so I decided to write it down. It's going to be a mini series so please review! **


	2. Swim With Me

Swim With Me

I looked at Bob and then looked away guilt racking my body for a reason I couldn't remember. I dragged my dead weight legs over the bed and set my feet, which still felt somehow, on the floor. I pushed myself from the bed and instantly fell to the ground. Bob was quick to move to my side and slammed his hand on the nurse's button as he came over. He slid his arms around my body and helped me back to the bed.

"Jillian you can't do shit like that," Bob said setting me back on the bed.

"I have to pee," I whispered.

Bob sighed but carried me to the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet and stood outside the door as I struggled to undress myself. I became frustrated as my hospital issued underwear fought tooth and nail with me.

"What happened?" I heard the nurse ask as she came into the room.

"She's using the restroom," Bob responded.

"What about her catheter?" the nurse asked.

"She ripped it out earlier," Bob said sounding stressed.

"She what?" the nurse hollered. I heard her hand wrap about the door handle but it never opened. "Let me in there Mr. Harper," the nurse seemed aggravated.

"Jillian's using the restroom," Bob's voice was low and I knew that meant he was upset.

I finally battled it out with the panties and I was able to use the restroom like a normal person. I finished my business and cleaned myself but bending over to get my underwear back up was challenging. "B-bob?" I whispered.

"What is it hun?" he asked cracking the door open just a tad.

"I, I can't get my underwear up," I muttered blushing.

"Is it ok if I come in to help?" he double checked.

"Yes please," I said still blushing.

He walked in and I felt ashamed and embarrassed as he looked at me in such an odd state. He just smiled though and grabbed my waist hoisting me up and supporting my body with his strength. Keeping one arm around my waist he bent down and used his other hand to pull my underwear up. He kept his arms around my waist and walked with me to the sink. He turned the water on and waited for me to wash my hands.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered as he lifted me bridal style into his arms.

"Why?" he asked looking at me with concern filled eyes.

"Because I'm making you do all of this stuff that I should be able to do for myself. I hate needing you and I hate that I can't do anything for myself."

Bob scoffed "I love the fact that you need me Jill." Bob set me down on the bed and stroked my hair gently. "I'm going to talk to the doctor and see if there's any sort of pool on facility grounds that we can start using." Bob kissed my forehead gently and walked from the room.

#

Bob returned a few moments later and scooped me into his arms. "There's a pool in the basement and we're going to go check it out."

"Bob I can't get myself in a swimsuit," I protested.

"Well when you move in with me I'm going to have to help you with showers and getting dressed. So better get used to it my darling." Bob smiled and took me in his arms down to the pool area. The area was murky and unclean. Bob took me into the locker room and slowly peeled off each layer of my clothes. I blushed as my skin was slowly revealed to Bob's feasting eyes. I gulped as the last piece of clothing fell from my skin to the ground.

"Here I got you a one piece," Bob said slowly sliding the stretching material over my pasty white skin. My legs were immobile so his hands had to do a lot of maneuvering for me to get the swimsuit situated correctly. "I'm going to get my swimsuit on too ok?" Bob asked fishing some trunks out for himself.

"Well don't worry about me I won't be going anywhere," I joked sitting stationary on the bench.

"Here I'll put you on the edge ok," Bob carried me over to the water and I felt the cool pool water splash against my legs. "I'll be right back ok?"

I nodded as Bob went back and yelled a question back at him. "Hey Bobby do you have an extra room that I'm going to be staying in?"

"No silly if something happens and we aren't in the same room how will I know anything went wrong?"

"Then where am I staying?"

"In my room with me. As long as you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me dear," he joked. Then SPLASH! Bob's head snapped up "Jill?" he yelled. No response came and buck naked he sprinted to the pool. Bob jumped into the water and saw Jillian flailing around trying to keep herself afloat. Bob wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her against him. She inhaled almost to the point of hyperventilation and hugged her arms tightly around Bob's neck. "I've got you," he whispered.

#

**AN: Please review I hope you like the new story! Next chapters will be a bit less needy.**


End file.
